


And so He was Gone

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with that, the light leaves his eyes. Sobs wrack your body. You know screaming is stupid, but you don't care. Let the monsters come, let them kill you too. At least you'd be with him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so He was Gone

You don't know how long you've been running, but it feels like forever. The house you've been using as a base is in sight, but so is the army behind you. The army of those _things_.

Your legs scream for rest and your heart is pounding so hard you feel like it's gonna bust right out of your chest. You want to stop, but you know you can't. Even if it was just you, you would've stopped, just tried your best to fight them off. But it's nit just you. And you have to protect him at all cost.

"Jack," he says into your ear, voice full of fear and arms tightening around your neck, "Jack I'm just slowing you down. Put me down and go."

"There ain't no way in hell I'm puttin' you down," you say between heavy breaths, "We's gettin' through this together or not at all. I ain't goin' on without you."

He looks behind you both and you can feel him freeze up, "Jack, please put me down. They're catchin' up. Let me down."

You shake your head. You're getting close, only a couple of yards away. That's when you feel it.

A sudden jerk back makes your heart skip a beat. It stops all together when you feel him fall off and hit the ground. Then the scream he lets out makes you're whole body run cold. 

You whip around to see that one of them had grabbed his leg, dragging him off of your back and onto the ground. He tries to push it away with his good leg, but it doesn't help. So you do the first thing you can think of. 

The blood splatters his face, dark red on his perfect pale skin. You really tried. You did. But you couldn't stop it from biting him before shot it. 

He looks on in horror as you shoot at the others who had dared come close to him. Once the gun is back in your pocket, you rush to his side, bringing him close. You push his shirt off of his shoulder to reveal the wound created by the bite. 

"Damn," you breathe, working to pull his shirt off and run your hands over the bloody mark, "Crutch, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he assures, his breathing ragged. You know he's trying his hardest not to cry, "it's not your fault. You tried."

His breath is starting to fade. You put your hand on the side of his face and try to get him to look in your eyes, "Crutch? Crutchie you gotta stay with me."

"Thank you, Jack," he reaches up and kisses you gently. When he pulls away he's smiling that _stupid_ , lopsided smile that would always make your heart melt before. Not it just made you want to cry. You can see his eyes fill with tears as he whispers out, "I love you."

At first you think the drop on his face is rain, but then you realize that you've started crying too, "I love you."

And with that, the light leaves his eyes. Sobs wrack your body. You know screaming is stupid, but you don't care. Let the monsters come, let them kill you too. At least you'd be with him again.

But they don't come. Instead, Smalls and Henry do, calling your name. But you can't hear them. All you can hear is your blood pounding. All you can hear is Crutchie, laughing and talking. All you can see is his smile, his eyes glinting whenever he talked about something he loved. You see him, holding you in his arms. All you can think is how much you want him back.

But he doesn't come back. He never will.


End file.
